


Sleigh All Day

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All Dialogue, M/M, Snark, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, based off real sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: Steve and Tony go Shopping for Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Sleigh All Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> A fill for : holiday sweaters
> 
> I hope you like it!!! I wanted to try the all dialogue style. 🥰🥰🥰

“No.” 

“C’mon Steve, it’s funny.” 

“I am not wearing a sweater that says, ‘Where my Ho’s at?’” 

“What about that one?” 

“A poop emoji with a Santa hat _is_ ugly. But I just can’t. We’re going to be photographed in these.” 

“Maybe we can find a matching pair? Then it won’t seem so bad.” 

“I just don’t understand the point of an ugly Christmas sweater party. We used to wear our nice clothes for holiday parties.” 

“It’s fun! And besides, it’s just the Avengers' party. We have to put on the monkey suits for the Stark Industry party, or Pep will have my head.” 

“This one isn’t so bad. The reindeer motif is nice.” 

“Steve, honey. Look a little bit closer…” 

“What do you--Oh! Why? Why would someone knit deer doing...that?” 

“I’m getting this one for Barton. He’ll love it. He can wear it on that farm of his.” 

“That one says it lights up.” 

“No, it says ‘Get Lit.’ Totally different.” 

“Why is this so hard? Aren’t there any _tasteful_ ugly sweaters out there? No Santa peeing off the roof. No twerking elves. No ‘Big package’ puns.” 

“Here! This is perfect.” 

“You’re right, no perverted snowmen or beer pong references in sight.” 

“Would it be funnier if you got the ‘Naughty list’ one and I got the ‘Nice List’ one?” 

“Or should we both wear the same one?”

“I like the way you think, Rogers. I know you like your shirts in smedium, but what size should I get?” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, but don't know what to comment, I love emojis! Drop a ❤ to tell me you'd like to kudos again 😘
> 
> Come hang out on Discord, you can find me hanging out in [Put On The suit (SteveTony 18+)](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [STB Enthusiasts (Stuckony 18+)](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4). And several more! 
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr at [Corsets-and-cardigans](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
